


In Our Last Moments

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another Rumbelle poem and I wrote it about Season 4 finale. This is in Rumple's POV and a companion piece to "Our Very Own Forever", which was written in Belle's POV.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/PicMonkeyCollage_zpsukpvkd8p.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Last Moments

A/N: A/N: Hello All! Thank you for stopping by! So, this is another Rumbelle poem and I wrote this one about the Season 4 finale in Rumpel’s POV. A companion piece to this poem is “Our Very Own Forever”, which was written in Belle’s POV. Thanks for reading and hope to read your thoughts.

\---

* * *

 

  **"In Our Last Moments"**

 

7/14/2015

9:00pm

 

In my last moments

I knew that this was the end

Soon the DEMON would have taken over

I would no longer have control

 

No longer a man

But a demon in a man's body

It was why I wanted to change my own ending

Yes, I am a villain

Yes, I have done wrong

But I have also loved

I have also done things to protect those I care about

 

Now, she stands next to me

Soon, she will be no longer have her husband

The DEMON will rampage

The DEMON will attack

The DEMON will have no conscience

Even if the one who pleaded him was her

His beloved wife

His true love

 

Despite what his actions were

She stood by him

In his last moments

She could have chosen to be with her thief

But instead, she wanted him

Was it pity?

Was it guilt?

He did not know.

All he knew was that despite everything

Despite her actions, he still loved her

 

He urged her to leave

The need to protect her once more

Despite what many have thought

He still loved his maid

His wife and his beloved

His true love

In this last moments, he was thankful

He was thankful for the little gift he was given

For once more, they were granted a little bit of time

Something to remember

A positive memory before he would be gone

A kiss

A shared endearment was all they had left

But in the end it was enough

For in this last few moments

The greatest gift he was given was love

And that love he held on

In that last few moments

It gave him strength, hope, and faith

For just a little while, he had love

And both knew that would last a lifetime

No matter if he would soon be gone

It would last forever

And that was all they wanted

To have forever.

\---

 

* * *

 

A/N: How did I do? Did you all like it? Please remember to check out “Our Very Own Forever”, which I wrote in Belle’s POV and the companion piece to this poem. Thanks again. - Kat

 


End file.
